Hardy Boyz crazy night out
by Ascaruthiel Greenleaf
Summary: Don't kill me! I turned a Hardy boyz fanfic into a Stephanie/Jericho fanfic!!And just with the last Chater ! I reapeat, don't kill me!!!!
1. We are like SO dead !!!!!

Before I even start this fic, I have to mention some things  
1)Insert any normal disclaimer. Okay, I do not own WWF or anything to do with it. That's settled  
2)I'm an innocent person, no matter how dumb my fic is don't flame me  
3)Forgive me for things I do to Certain characters, I can't actually tell whether you like them or not. Especially Jeff, I Luv Jeff!!  
4)If I make any mistakes, please tell me, unless you're really intent on making me sound like a total asshead  
  
~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^  
  
(to make this fanfic much easier, lets just say that everyone lives within driving distance of each other)  
Matt Hardy was drunk. Jeff Hardy, was more drunk than Matt. Fortunately, both of them were in safely out of trouble in the comfort of their house. But, that was until they decided to take a short car ride...  
  
"Jeff, *hic* You have to do THIS to start the...*hic..car.."  
  
"Shaddup, I'm not as stu*hic*..pid as I look.."  
  
[Jeff puts the car in reverse gear, steps hard on the pedal,and crashes backwards into a lamp post]  
  
"Darn you! here, let me*hic* do the Driv..*hic*..ing"  
  
[Matt climbs over Jeff, shoves him into the passenger seat, and grabs the steering wheel]  
  
"There, my little baby brother, I'll show you what *hic* REAL driving is!!"  
  
  
[The car speeds off, keeping at a steady pace of 125km/hour.  
Meanwhile, the Hardy boyz managed to stop hiccuping, and were happily listening to some extremly loud pieces of classical music...(remember that they are drunk :D) ]  
  
"hey, Matt, this music is making me feel all sleepy.."  
  
[Matt couldn't hear him, he was busy humming out the tune of one of Beethoven's symphonys]  
  
"hey Matt!! I wanna go visit stone cold!"  
  
[Matt, not believing what Jeff shouted at him]"Who ???"  
  
"STONE COLD!! STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!!"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Cuz he owes me something.He owes me a triple strawberry and coconut ice-cream with chocolate sauce"  
  
"he does?"  
  
"sure he does"  
  
"Okay, lets drive over, I think he owes me a chocolate chip sundae with whipped cream or something"  
  
[So in their state of absolute madness, they drive over to pay a visit to the rattlesnake]  
  
  
"there it is, Matt, it's Austin's House!"  
  
"hey Jeff... Jeff? JEFF, NO!!"  
  
"Hey Matt, where's his doorbell?"  
  
"Jeff, no, that's a stable, there're horses there, and I don't like horsies!"  
  
(it so happens that they are at the right house, but somehow see the kennel of Stone cold's dog as...well...the wrong place? And Stone Cold Just HAPPENS to own a dog, okay?)   
  
"it's no horse in there Matt, it's just a little hamster, I'll prove it to you"  
  
[Jeff crawls into the doghouse and prods a big lump huddled in a corner]  
  
"Here little Hammy...good little hammy..."  
  
"Woof woof (or what ever sound a dog makes)"  
  
[a 90 pound dog charges at Jeff and pins him. We all know exactly what Jeff can easily do to a 90 pound thing, but anyway, he still walks off with a kinda large rip in his pants]  
  
[after walking in a couple of circles or so, the brothers FINALLY manage to find Austin's Door]  
  
"Jeff, how do we get in?"  
  
"you Arse, have you lost all your manners? we have to knock first!"  
  
[Jeff raises both fists and literally hammers down the door]  
  
"Look what you did! "  
  
[Matt tries to fix the door back in place]  
  
"Matt, look out, Austin's here!!"  
  
Stone Cold:"what the hell are both of you doing?"  
  
Jeff:"Whaddaya mean? you owe me a..."[Matt covers Jeff's mouth]  
  
Matt:"He means that we..uh..you sent for us. Yes, Right! We are the...uh..uh...the lavatory cleaners you hired!!"  
  
Stone Cold:"What bullshit is this? I never hired any toilet scrubbers! Look here, Mr McMahon and I are in the middle of a dinner, and I don't need a pair of Jackasses like you to bother me."  
  
[stone cold tries to slam the door in Matt's face, then he realizes that he doesn't even have a front door]  
  
Stone cold:"what the..."  
  
[Matt drops the door and they run before stone cold gets nasty]  
  
"This is sad...I really wanted my chocolate chip and peanut butter ice-cream with strawberry sauce..."  
  
"Jeff, I thought he owed you a packet of chips!"  
  
"No, he owes 3 packets of double mint bubble gum!"  
  
"Ah, Heck! hey lookie, ain't that Spike and Molly there?"  
  
"Yeah it is! Pull over, Matt!"  
  
Jeff:"Hiya Molly!"  
  
Molly:"Hiya Jeff and Matt!!"  
  
Matt:"hey Molly, wanna come for a ride with us? you can watch us break the 220km/hour speed limit on the highway"  
Molly:"Oh, that would be nice of you, but you see, I won't go anywhere   
without Spike."  
  
Jeff:"that's an easy one,BOTH of you can come along!"  
  
[Jeff and Matt drag Spike and Molly into the car]  
  
[Now the 4 of them are really speeding down the highway]  
  
Jeff:"this is fun, real fun!"  
  
Matt:"Yeah, I'm unstoppable!!"  
  
[Jeff begins a ridiculous racing car style commentry, but no one can hear much of what he's saying, becuz the stupid loud classical music is still playing]  
  
[Meanwhile in the back of the car...]  
  
Spike:"Oh Molly, I can't tell you how beautiful you are tonight..."  
  
Molly:"WHAT DID YOU SAY,SPIKE? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
Spike:"I SAID, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU ARE TONIGHT!!"  
  
Molly:(in a super sappy, romantic voice)"Oh Spike..."  
  
Jeff:"DID ANY OF YOU SAY SOMETHING?"  
  
Spike and Molly:"NO!!"  
  
[As Spike and Molly's faces move closer to each other, the needle on the speedometer moves nearer and nearer to 220km/hour]  
  
[Suddenly, the car stops and throws everybody forwards]  
  
Matt:"Damn it! I was at 218km already!"  
  
Spike:"Why did you stop, then?"  
  
Matt:"The *BEEP*(censcored) car is out of gas!"  
  
Spike:"What?"  
  
Jeff:"Look, we can walk back, besides I just remembered that Chris Jericho back there owes me a drink"  
  
  
Spike:"What do you mean!! We're STRANDED here, and most likely you're already DRUNK"( how absolutely true)  
  
Molly:"Cool down Spike, we've only been travelling for around 5 minutes, that means that we are only...Hello, author! We need help here!"  
  
Hardyz Angel:"that means that you are about 19km away from town"  
  
Molly:"Right, that means we ARE about 19km away from town"  
  
Matt and Spike:"19 kilometres??"  
  
Hardyz Angel:"Yes, you're gonna have to walk 19 kilometres, and that's the bottom line cuz Hardyz Angel says so!"  
  
Stone cold:"Hey! That's My line!"  
  
Hardyz Angel:"You shut up!"[shoves Stone Cold Back into wherever he came from]  
  
[Okay, I'm the author here, and after a lot of quarrelling, I decide to take Jeff Hardy's advice and skip the boring part where everyone walks home *Jeff jumps up and cheers* and skip to the next scene]  
  
"We're home!!"  
  
"Jeff, I LOST my CAR!! don't bother me and SHUT.THE.HELL.UP!!"  
  
Jericho*appears from somewhere*:"Hey, that's my line!"  
  
Jeff:"Heya Chris, old buddy, you owe me a drink!"  
  
Jericho:"Oh yeah, I do. Well, if you really want it now, then you'll just have to follow me back to my house"  
  
[Matt has fallen asleep on the street, so Jeff and Jericho drag him about 5 houses down the road]  
  
[when they reach Jericho's house they dump Matt onto the sofa and dash into the kitchen.]  
  
"This, is *burp*...Great..."  
  
"Say, Jeff, What are you gonna do with that bro of yours? I'm not letting him spend the night here ya know."  
  
"I'll get him back somehow, unless you're willing to give us a lift in your car?"  
  
"well...fine."  
  
[Matt walks into the kitchen, and Jericho and Jeff are alreadiy starting on their 6th can of beer]  
  
"Hey Matt!! What the..."  
  
"Hah! your bro really looks like a zombie, Jeff!"  
  
"Gee, what's he staring at?"  
  
"Uh...where's he going?"  
  
[Matt walks out of Jericho's back door and Jericho and Jeff follow him]  
  
"Chris! Matt is sleepwalking!"  
  
"Whoa!! where's he going?"  
  
[Okay...we have a Sleepwalking Matt, and a drunk Jeff and Chris following him...So what's gonna happen next?]  
  
"Jeff! Matt brought us to Angle's house"  
  
"he's going in through the back door"  
  
Kurt Angle:"Hey, hey what are you guys trying to do here?"  
  
Jericho:"We were, um...yeah, taking Matt for a walk"  
  
[Matt is meanwhile sleepwrestling with a sofa]  
  
Jeff(laughing):"Matt Hardy vs the sofa!!"(that's corny but I suppose we can't blame Jeffy :D )  
  
Jericho:"It's Kurt's medal!!"(hangs it around his neck and parades around the kitchen)  
  
Jeff:"let me try it on!!"  
  
[Jeff chases Jericho into the living room, and after a short fight, the medal ends up being accidentally flung into the fire]  
  
Jericho:"WhoopsieDaisies..."  
  
Jeff:"..."  
  
Kurt Angle:"My..my medal!!"  
  
[Matt is still sleepwalking (actually he's sleepwrestling) and decides to aim a nice, hard kick at an imaginary something, which so happens to be Kurt Angle's Ass]  
  
Jeff:"Good one!"  
  
Jericho:"yeah!"  
  
[uh...and Kurt is trying to rescue his beloved medal, but...]  
  
Jericho:"Hah! his medal is nothing but a piece of melted metal!!"  
  
Kurt Angle:"*crying really loud*It's not supposed to be like that!! An ordinary fire can just melt up my medal!!"  
  
Hardyz Angel:"You shut up and keep to the script! If I say the medal melts, it melts!"  
  
[Kurt angle the 'Baby' is now going to call for help!! *Hardyz Angel Laughs her ass off*]  
  
Kurt Angle:"Hello? Hello? Get me the Big Show!! Now !! Hello? Yes! I need you to do me a BIG favour, come over now!"  
  
[lets just say that the Big Show simply lives across the street, so he doesn't take that long to come over]  
  
Jeff:"we're gonna have a fun time!"  
  
Jericho:"Matt! Where are you going??"  
  
Jeff:"you idiot, can't you see that he's going out of the front door?"  
  
Jericho:"Oh my God! It's the Big Show!"  
  
Kurt Angle:"Now you get it!"  
  
[the big show is charging towards the open door, when...]  
  
Jericho:"Damn it! CLOSE THE DOOR!!"  
  
&^% BAM! %^&  
  
[The noise wakes Matt up, and he stares at the Big Show wondering why the hell is he lying flat out in front of Kurt Angle's House]  
  
Jeff:"RUN!!"  
  
Jericho:"Come on Matt! you silly ass!!"  
  
[they dash out, stepping all over the big Show, with Jeff landing his foot in...uh...a very sensitive place]  
  
~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^  
To be continued...or not  
  
If I get...  
0 reviews- I will definately not continue  
5+ reviews-Okay, If they're all good, maybe I should continue...  
10+ reviews-Am I good or what? (unless the reviews are full of insults)  
20+ reviews-It's a record, I never got this much reviews before  
30+ reviews-I am So SHOCKED!!  
  
Some non-intesesting facts about this darn fic:  
-Some ideas were from my brother ( like the kurt angle part; no wonder its so stupid)  
-I was thinking of using the Rock instead of the big show, but I figured that maybe a big bunch of Rock fans will be after me.  
-I write stuff according to the characters I like: I hate stone cold and Kurt Angle, but I like the Spike/Molly pair( I think it's cute) I like Chris Jericho too, as for Jeff, I luv him !!  
  
~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^  
  



	2. Eeek!! who's in my bed??!!

Disclaimer: Alright babes, u know the rules...Yeah yeah, I don't own the WWF or I'd be rich !!  
  
  
I'm just continueing for the heck of it....  
~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^  
  
[Jeff, Matt and Jericho run...escaping from the lot of people who would pay to get them murdered...Jericho and Matt are okay now, but the funny thing is that Jeff is still all tizzy]  
  
Matt:"Jeff, what did you do, we're all as good as chicken soup now !!"  
  
"It's your fault ! You started sleep walking and sleepwrestling !!"  
  
Jericho:"Both of ya SHUT THE HELL UP!! I need to think of where to hide before they actually FIND us"  
  
"Candy ass"  
  
"that's the ROCK's word. Copy cat"  
  
"that's the feline creatures word !!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
[silence]  
  
Jeff:"Matt, I need skittles...very very badly"  
  
Jericho:"For goodness sakes !! now's not a time to think of sweets!!"  
  
"okay, I don't need skittles anymore, but I need the toilet..."  
  
Matt and Jericho:"JEFF!!"  
  
[they see a familiar house...]  
  
Jericho: Look, Steph's house...RUNNNNN !!  
  
[they dash into steph's house and into the dark bedroom and hide under the bedcovers]  
  
Steph: Uh...Hunter?  
  
"Whoa, there's a sexy babe in here!!"  
  
Triple H:"Steph? Izzat you?? Huzzat??" *feels around and touches Jeff's Leg"  
  
"yikes! this gal here is a female molestress!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"whaddaya mean by HUH?"  
  
"WHO said HUH?"  
  
"WHO is in my bed?"  
  
"Shhh...don't make noise"  
  
Triple H:"Yeah, I'm trying to feel for the light switch..."*grabs Matt by accident*  
  
"Yaaah!! Jericho get your hands off my face!!"  
  
"Jericho...? What the..."  
  
"gotta find the light...where's the light...light..."  
  
Steph:"Eeeek!! Who touched my ass?"  
  
"It wasn't me"  
  
"not me either"  
  
"I didn't too, which means..."  
  
"HUNTER DID IT!!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
Steph: Hunter...WHATS GOING ON? this is not a time to try and get sexy with me !! *SLAP*  
  
"Oww!!Jeff, you bastard, why did you hit me for??"  
  
"JEFF??"  
  
"I didn't hit you!! But I can if you want me to!!" *SLAP*  
  
"Eeeeek!! HUNTER ! SOMEONE SLAPPED ME!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED ??!!"  
  
"Who's sitting on my foot?"  
  
"Damn it, I can't find the light switch"  
  
"Get off my foot !!"  
  
"Who's in my bed?!! Who's in my bed?!"  
  
"I CAN"T FIND THE FREAKIN" LIGHT SWITCH!!!"  
  
"Jeff? Jericho? Stephanie?"  
  
Steph:"JEFF?!! JERICHO?!!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"the light!! the light!!"  
  
the lights turn on  
  
[Triple H sees three guys and his gal all in a tangled heap on the bed]  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[The three bolt, leaving the room smelling of alcohol]  
  
[they run to an alleyway ...]  
  
"hey Chris, how 'bout we take all these boxes and trash cans and pile them up at the front? They'll NEVER find us!"  
  
"Matt!! That is the Best thing you ever thought of since nursery school!! Lets do it !!"  
  
Jeff:*singing off key*"When I was just~ a Little boy, I asked my mother: What will I be? ~~"  
  
"Jeff, shut up. I already have to tolerate your singing at home!"  
  
"Will I be stinky? will I be ditched? ~~Here's what she said to me~~"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Doggies eat apple sauce to save the ozone layer. You're welcome"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
[Jericho and Matt finish stacking up the boxes, and turn around to discover that they just trapped themselves in an alleyway with...]  
  
"AHHH!! PERRY SATURN!!"  
  
"we can't run NOW"  
  
Jeff:"Hiya pal!!!"  
  
Perry:"Hello, this is me...and my princess *holds out moppy* and I like her cuz dinosaurs and elephants are what makes the world go round"  
  
Jeff:"No, snakes eat skyscrapers to rescue the drowning skittles !! ...you're welcome"  
  
Matt:*sigh* he's found a friend...  
  
Jericho:*shakes head* It's true. It's Damn true"  
  
Kurt Angle:"That's MY line !!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kurt:*breaks out in tears* you melted my medal!! Waaahhhh!!  
  
Hardyz Angel:"Pssst!! Angle !! you're supposed to dissappear after saying 'that's my line!' "  
  
Kurt:"*sniff* I...I *sniff* can't !!  
  
Hardyz Angel:"But... you have to !!" *waves her arms*  
  
Jericho:"uh oh..."  
  
Hardyz Angel:"My Authors magic has run out !! I suppose I cant do much...Bye" [dissappears with a *poof*]  
  
Jericho:"just great.We're now stuck here with not only a mad person, but also a crybaby"  
  
"I'm not a crybaby! I have the 3 'I's"  
  
"yeah, IGNORANT, IDIOTIC, and INDIGNANT"  
  
"that's 3 'I's all right"  
  
Kurt:"Waaaah !!! WAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Shit, now we're stuck here with a LOUD crybaby and a mad person"  
  
"don't *sniff* say that !! I'm not *sniff* crying !!"  
  
"Fine then your a SNIFFBABY!!"  
  
*SNIFF*  
  
"stop sniffing !! go stand in that corner. NO! the FAR corner"  
  
*snifFFFF*  
  
"Ugh, he's got mucus all over his shirt now"  
  
"yucks!!"  
  
~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...OR NOT  
  
So...what will happen? will they be found? And ever get back safely to they're one homes?? DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT????  
  
  



	3. did you have to do that?!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF or anything related to it!!! (we all know who really owns them, do we?) And please dun sue me, I'm a poor helpless fanfic writer with nothin' but a tiny bit of leftover crazy imagination to spare...  
***  
the last time, the three 'heros' were stuck in a deserted alley with two of the last people you'd want to be stuck with. This is the last chapter and they're all supposed to be finding their way home, but will they? The effects of the beers have worn off, but very UNFORTUNATELY, the insanity effects are still hanging around Jeff...  
  
I'm STILL continueing for the heck of it....  
~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^^~*^  
  
[Jericho just about had it, he was trapped between insanity and death. He looked through the pile of cardboard and saw 'death', HHH and Stephanie, the big show, spike and molly, all searching for them. then he turned and took a glimpse at 'insanity', Jeff having a stupid-sounding conversation with perry saturn, Matt trying to make himself a makeshift bed out of the remaining boxes and crates, and Kurt angle sniffing in the far corner like there was no tomorrow...]  
  
Jericho:*thinking out aloud* Should I run for it, or stay here and be driven crazy?"  
  
Matt:"I'd rather be driven crazy, I would't want a broken neck"  
  
"or a twisted body"  
  
"or four broken limbs"  
  
Voice from the far corner: You all don't understand the pain I experience!! *SNIFF* It hurts to have your hard work reduced to a piece of melted *SNIFF* melted...*SNIFF* melted metal !!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!  
  
[suddenly there was a scuffling noise, Jericho turned and saw someone scrabbling ang trying to move the cardboard blockage...]  
  
Jericho:*scared to near-death* who...who's that?  
  
Scrabbling person: WHO's that?  
  
"tell me who you are first"  
  
[Jericho froze, he suddenly realized that this person could be one of the people who was searching for them]  
  
"Come on, who are you?"  
  
[Jericho decided he had nothing to lose, he chose death over insanity, and hoped that he wouldn't die too painful a death]  
  
"I'm Chris Jericho"  
  
[the person managed to push over a box at the top, allowing Jericho to see just who the person is...]  
  
"STEPHANIE!!"  
  
"Wait till I get Hunter, you'll really regret it!!!!"  
  
[She opens her mouth to shout, and Jericho does the one thing that he could think of to silence her]  
  
[He grabbed her arms and gave her a long, PASSIONATE kiss!!!!!]  
  
Stephanie:*after 10 seconds of shock* "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shh!!! don't"  
  
"you kissed me!! you called me a WHORE and now you kiss me!!! You're dead now, Chris, DEAD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But steph, I..."  
  
"And now you're even calling me STEPH!!! When you usually replace my name with some insult!!!!"   
  
Matt:"Hey, what's...HUH?!! STEPHANIE?!!"  
  
"Shhh...Matt, what's Jeff and Saturn doing? and how about the SNIFFbaby?"  
  
"Uh...Jeff and Perry are argueing over who would make a better husband for Moppy, and Kurt fell asleep and he's drooling all over his 'medal'"  
  
"EWWWW..."  
  
"Stephanie, PLEASE don't give us away, I promise I'll NEVER EEEEEEEVEEEEEER call you names again!!!!!!"  
  
"real..really?"  
  
"yeah, PROMISE"  
  
"oh...okay..."  
  
"Steph, Where are the others now?"  
  
"they went to look at the other side of town, I think you better go before they find you"  
  
"okay"  
  
"Matt!! c'mon, let's run for it!!!"  
  
"But...Jeff?"  
  
"We can get him to move with this!!" *pulls out a bag of skittles*  
  
"how about Kurt and Perry?"  
  
"We can get perry to move by grabbing moppy, and Kurt, we can leave him here, just tie a blindfold on him and he'll get all confused and probably spend the rest of his life here"  
  
"Right, let's GO!!!"  
  
[Jericho grabs stephanie by the hand, and starts waving the skittles at Jeff. Matt Quickly blindfolds Kurt, grab's Perry's Mop, and they all run]  
  
on the road again...but this time without a car...  
  
"Owwww!!!"  
  
"serves you right, that should teach you to look out for fire hydrants"  
  
"Moppy!!!"  
  
"Jericho, I can't run in high heels!!!"  
  
"I want skittles!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!! Matt!! Don't wave Moppy like that, it's really a hazard"  
  
*singing* "I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sushine in a bag, I'm useless..." (Clint Eastwood, by gorillaZ)  
  
"Jeff,Shut up!!!!!!!!"  
  
"my future, it's comin' on it's comin' on it's comin' on..."  
  
"Lord save us all..."  
  
"Okay, I'll quit singing, but you have to get those skittles for me!!"  
  
"In a million years"  
  
"OWWW!!!!"  
  
"told ya to watch the fire hydrants"  
  
"SKITTLES!!!!!"  
  
"NO SKITTLES!!!"  
  
"It's 3am in the morning and you'll wake the entire world if you don't shut. the. hell. up!!!!"  
  
"Hey, only half the world is sleeping now"  
  
"Just keep that trap shut, smart-ass"  
  
"People are awake now in asia"  
  
"Shaddup!!!Now I think we should have brought along Kurt and Left you here!!!!"  
  
"you shut up. Look, our house!!!" (Matt)  
  
[Matt grabs Jeff and drags him into their house, waving a cheerful goodbye of relief...So now, it's Jericho and Stephanie left...]  
  
"I can't believe I'm running down the streets at 3am in the morning with YOU!!!"  
  
"I can't too"  
  
"Jericho, why did you kiss me?......"  
  
"uh...?"  
  
"was it cuz you, liked me, even just for that short while?"  
  
"You could say so..."  
  
[silence]  
  
"It's my house there, Steph, I've gotta go"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"you won't have trouble finding your way home?"  
  
"it's nearby..."  
  
"Well, bye then"  
  
"Bye, Chris"  
  
[Jericho goes back to his house]  
  
**^^&-The end...but not yet...-&^^**  
  
In the Hardy boyz house...  
  
[Jeff sleeps peacefully, while Matt is kept awake until he smothers Jeff with three pillows to block out the occasional snores and the sudden bursts of sleepsinging verses of "the real slim shady" (by eminem)]  
  
In stephanie's house...  
  
[Stephanie is trying to explain to Triple H about how she nearly got kidnapped by aliens, and how she finally escaped when she kicked one in the...(you KNOW where), and bribing the others not to tell by giving them her favourite lipstick(which they were SO fascinated about)]  
  
In Jericho's house...  
  
[Chris couldn't sleep, he was thinking and thinking about his kiss with Stephanie...]  
  
Jericho POV***  
//What in heavens did I do that for?? I do like her a little, but I shouldn't show it...It's bad for both the WWF and the alliance, and besides, I'm supposed to LOATHE her, why kiss her? At least she didn't notice me crossing my fingers when I promised not to call her names....//  
  
[Jericho remembers what rhYno said about respecting Stephanie, and well, he did think a LITTLE about it...maybe he thought too much about it...But wasn't insulting Stephanie sort-of a way of showing his LOVE to her? Not many fans seemed to notice...And would there be a day when he finally confessed it to her? That would mean chaos, but at least...he would do it...someday...]  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, whaddaya know? I turned a Crazy night out into a steph/jericho!!!! Please don't curse me!!! send your 'love' in the form of a review, and I do NOT look kindly on flamers!!!!!!  
  



End file.
